Modern electronic devices generally have a number of user interfaces such that users can interact with the internal components of the electric devices. Examples of such user interfaces include touch screens, keypads, microphones, and buttons. Buttons are typically made of an assembly of multiple mechanical pieces that work together when a user presses on the button, causing one or more switches to actuate. These mechanical pieces work in intricate concert with each other to reliably actuate a switch when a user simply presses on a button. For consumer electronic devices such as portable phones, it is important that all the mechanical features of the button assemblies work together robustly in order to withstand the numerous press events from a user. Portable electronic devices can also undergo numerous drop events. Therefore, the button assemblies must be designed to be robust enough to withstand such drop events and prevent false press events.
In addition, with the advent of smaller electronic devices it is important that the button assemblies take as little room within electronic devices in order to leave room for other components of the electronic devices. Furthermore, consumers demand that the button assemblies have a consistent and good “feel” when a button is pressed. That is, the button assembly should not feel loose or have play when a user presses a button. Therefore, what are needed are better button assemblies and methods for forming button assemblies to meet the complex demands of modern electronic devices.